Kareoke Night At THe Golden Saucer
by Shasta1
Summary: The sequel to 'The Dragonball Z Kareoke Contest'!!! THis time, the FFVII characters take to the stage! *IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL READERS INSIDE*
1. Tiffa And Aeris

"Kareoke Night At The Golden Saucer"  
  
  
  
By Shasta *********************************************************************** Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 (except for my totally cool big brother Sephiroth). If you try to sue me, i shall rip off your skin and feed it to my cat, then i will make haggis out of your organs and use your ribcage as a xylaphone. Capisce?  
  
A/N: After the pheomanal sucess of 'The Dragonball Z Kareoke Contest', I decide to write a sequel..and this is the result! All our favorite Final Fantasy 7 characters sing all your favorite songs! However, YOU decide what song to sing! Just review me with song requests and maybe the song you selected will be put up in this fic! Okay! Enough of my rambling! On with the show!!!!! ******************************************************************** We zoom into the Wonder Square of The Golden Saucer. It's Enchantment Night and everyone is down at the stage, waiting eagerly for the Kareoke contest to start. We see a tall girl of around 17 who bares a slight resemblance to Sephiroth, with cherry red hair styled like 'Hilda' from 'Outlaw Star' and haunting green eyes, dressed in fitted-but slightly baggy-leather trousers and a blue tank top, standing onstage in front of a mic...  
  
"Hello! Glad you're all here! Welcome to The Golden Saucer's annual Kareoke Contest! I'm your hostess Shastania Musashi, but you can call me Shasta! Tonight, we'll be witnessing the singing talents of everyone's favorite rebel group...AVALANCHE.."said the red head.  
  
The table were the AVALANCHE team was sitting erupted in cheers.  
  
Shasta turned to face the executive Shinra table. "..Reno and The Turks.."  
  
The Shinra table applauded and chinked their glasses.  
  
"Aaaand..more! So without further ado, let's give a big round of applause for Aeris Glasbouragh and Tiffa Lockhart!"Shasta said.  
  
The auditorium cheered wildly as Tiffa-dressed in a purple cocktail dress that was about 3 sizes too tight- and Aeris-dressed in a hippy skirt and a pheasent top-came onstage. They shot deathglares at each other.  
  
The music began to play....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Both] The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine  
  
The boy is mine,  
  
the boy is mine  
  
SPOKEN: [Aeris] Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
[Tiffa] Uh uh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar  
  
[Aeris] Yeah, you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you know somebody named You, you know his name  
  
[Tiffa] Oh yeah definitely I know his name  
  
[Aeris] I just wanted to let you know that he's mine  
  
[Tiffa] Uh no no, he's mine  
  
  
  
CHORUS: [Both] You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
[Aeris] I think it's time we got this straight  
  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
  
There is no way you could mistake  
  
Him for your man, are you insane?  
  
  
  
[Tiffa] You see I know that you may be  
  
Just a bit jealous of me  
  
But you're blind if you can't see  
  
That his love is all in me  
  
[Aeris] You see I tried to hesitate  
  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
  
He said without me, he couldn't make  
  
It trough the day, ain't that a shame  
  
[Tiffa] Well, maybe you misunderstood  
  
Cuz I can't see how he could  
  
Wanna change something that's so good  
  
All my love was all he took  
  
  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
  
  
[Tiffa] Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool  
  
You need to know it's me not you  
  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
  
  
  
[Aeris] I think that you should realize  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killin' you inside  
  
  
  
[Tiffa] You can say what you wanna say  
  
What we have you can't take  
  
From the truth, you can't escape  
  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
  
  
[Aeris] When will you get the picture?  
  
You're the past, I'm the future  
  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
  
If you didn't know, the boy is mine  
  
  
  
REPEAT CHORUS (2x)  
  
  
  
[Both] You can't destroy this love I found  
  
Your silly games I won't allow  
  
the boy is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
What makes you think that he wants you?  
  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
  
This special place is in my heart  
  
He was my love right from the start  
  
  
  
REPEAT CHORUS (2x)  
  
  
  
[Tiffa] The boy is mine Not yours  
  
  
  
[Aeris] But mine  
  
  
  
[Tiffa] Not yours  
  
  
  
[Aeris] But mine  
  
  
  
[Tiffa] Not yours  
  
  
  
[Aeris] But mine  
  
  
  
[Both] I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
  
  
  
  
The song ended and the auditorium applauded. "Hey, they're pretty good!"said Cloud to Barret, as the two girls took a bow.  
  
Barret sweatdropped. "Oh $%@^!! They're killin' each other!"  
  
Cloud looked puzzled. He turned back to the stage, were Tiffa and Aeris were kicking the living shiznit outta each other.  
  
"YOU SURGICALLY INHANCED WHORE!! CLOUD IS MIIIINE!!!!!!!!!" screached Aeris, pulling at Tiffa's hair.  
  
"&$%^ YOU, HIPPY!!!!"yelled Tiffa, slugging Aeris in the eye.  
  
Shasta went bug eyed and sweatdropped. "Oh ye gods..." she clicked her fingers and instantly, the Cell Jnrs came onstage and dragged Tiffa and Aeris away to a nice and comfy padded room...  
  
"Sorry, folks...guess they got too wrapped up in the song..heh!"said Shasta, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Several audiance members laughed.  
  
Shasta shook her head. "Who's up next??"she said.  
  
Sephiroth stood up. He meerly nodded, then sat back down, as far away from Hojo as possible. Shasta nodded.  
  
"OKAY! Next up, we have Sephiroth!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ****************** A/N:  
  
Me: Okies, not bad for the first chappie, huh? I have some ideas for a song for Sephy to sing..  
  
Sephiroth: You better not make me look stupid!  
  
Me: Okay, i won't...woops, too late!  
  
Sephiroth: *deathglare*  
  
Me: ^^ ' Er...okay..my ideas are: KoRn-Daddy  
  
Metallica-One  
  
Metallica-Enter Sandman  
  
Ming Tea-Daddy Was'nt There  
  
Okies! Looking forward to seeing what you think!!!  
  
Sephiroth: *to readers* Help me.  
  
Me: ¬_¬ Shut up, Sephy....  
  
Sephiroth: *sigh*Whatever..just don't give me a crappy song, okay?  
  
Me: Fiiine...*to readers* OKies! I love you! Bye bye! *blows kiss*  
  
Sephiroth: *mutters*I am tres HORRIFIED to be your brother...  
  
  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, REVIEW!!!! ************************************ ~23rd October, 2002~ 


	2. SEPHIROTH!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter  
  
A/N: I'm back! I've been looking over mah song lyric archieves and i've come up with the perfecto-mundo song for Sephy-chan!  
  
Sephiroth: *grits teeth* If you don't stop callin' me Sephy-chan, i'm gonna take this Masamane and shove it so far up your...  
  
Me: ^^ ' OKAY, Sephiroth! Sorry!  
  
Sephiroth: *growls low in throat and sits in his dark, scary corner*  
  
Me:Aaaaaanyway, here's chapter 2 for yo' enjoyment! *********************************************************************** The AVALANCHE table glared coldly at Sephiroth as he made his way to the stage.  
  
"Tha' damn silver haired pansy prolly gonna sound a ton o' shit..."said Barret.  
  
Cloud looked at his friend. "You watch too much Mr.T for your own good, Barret..."  
  
Barret grunted and folded his arms. "Well, ah pity tha' Sefo'roth foo'...."  
  
Cloud sweatdropped and facefaulted a little. "Oh ye gods...."  
  
The strobe lights flickered gently as Sephiroth walked towards the edge of the stage, where he was greeted by a mob of screaming fangirls. He smirked a little and flicked his long, silver hair out of his haunting green eyes. He raised the mic to his lips and began to sing...  
  
  
  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
  
You think it's funny?  
  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
  
And I'll pull the trigger  
  
And you're down, down, down  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
  
You think it's funny?  
  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
Sephiroth's eyes glint coldly as his voice takes on a disturbingly sweet tone....  
  
All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)  
  
I'm never (?) back against the wall  
  
Gonna take you down  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
All of my hate cannot be found  
  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
  
So you can try to tear me down  
  
Beat me to the ground  
  
I will see you screaming  
  
The music ended and Sephiroth took a bow. The fangirls shrieked with delight and threw flowers at the stage... Sephiroth smirked and blew a kiss to the crowd before returning to his seat. The applause was deafening.  
  
Shasta came back onstage and clapped. "Wow! Thank you, Sephiroth! Ladys and gentlemen, that was Sephiroth with KoRn's number one hit 'Thoughless'! Whee! Don't go away! Next up, we have Cloud Striffe!"she said.  
  
She struck a kawaii little pose were she put one hand on her hip and the other doing a peace sign with one eye closed.  
  
The entire auditorium cheered wildly.  
  
Cloud grinned and flicked his hair. "Excellent!"  
  
Barret just shook his head. "I'm-a prolly gonna leave here scarred fo' life.." he muttered to himself....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued ************** A/N: Sephiroth: *grins* I like that song! KoRn are so kewlishness.  
  
Me: *grins happily* Yay! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sephiroth: *evil smirk* What song is Cloud gonna sing?  
  
Me: *equally evil smirk* Not telling!  
  
Sephiroth: *sing-song* I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Me: *starry eyed* IS IT CHOCALATE CHIP?!  
  
Sephiroth: *sweatdrop* Um..yes?  
  
Me: *jumps up and down* Yay! Okies! I'll tell you! *grabs the cookie and eats it* Cloud Striffe will be singing 'Crawling' by 'Linkin Park'.  
  
Sephiroth: *face faults* I love that song....please don't ruin it.  
  
Me: ¬_¬  
  
Sephiroth: *dorky, big-brotherish grin* Heh!  
  
Me: Whatever, Sephy...*turns to camera* Hey! Wanna see the playlist for future chappies?  
  
Sephiroth: *nods along with the readers*  
  
Me: Okies! Here it is!  
  
Chapter 1: Aeris And Tiffa  
  
Chapter 2: Sephiroth  
  
Chapter 3: Cloud  
  
Chapter 4: Barret  
  
Chapter 5: Red XII (and i'm NOT makin' him sing 'Who Let The Dogs Out!' -__- ')  
  
Chapter 6: Hojo  
  
Chapter 7: Reno + The Turks  
  
Chapter 8: Vincent + Lucrecia  
  
Chapter 9: Jenova  
  
Chapter 10: Yuffie  
  
Chapter 11: Cid  
  
Chapter 12: Rufus, Heigdigger + Reeve  
  
Chapter 13: Bugenhagen  
  
Chapter 14: Mystery Singer (heehee!)  
  
Sephiroth: I think you all know how to requests songs. Just click the button and send us a review!  
  
Me: yes, siree! Okies! Bye bye now! Hey, Sephy, got anymore cookies?  
  
Sephiroth: *sighs and gives his dorky little sister a big ol' bag of chocalate chip cookies, then walks off towards the garage for a game of Poker with Cell, Gene Starwind, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Squall Leonhart and his ex-wife Silverkisses*  
  
Me: ~_____~ ' Erm....*hyper* FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, REVIEW!!!  
  
******************************************************* ~25th October, 2002~ 


	3. Cloud

Disclaimer: Me no owny! You no suey!  
  
A/N: Wheee! Chapter 3 is here! Wow! 15 reviews for 2 chapters! I never though people liked me so much! *sniff* YOU LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! Ahem! Um, here's Chapter 3 for your enjoyment! So read on and don't forget to review! ******************************************************************  
  
The crowd cheered madly as Cloud Striffe got up onstage.  
  
Shasta grinned and flicked her hair out of her eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big hand to Cloud Striffe, singing Linkin Park's smash hit single, 'CRAWLIN'!!!!!"she yelled.  
  
The crowd screamed and cheered wildly as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shown down on Cloud. He smiled and raised the mic to his lips as the music began to play...  
  
  
  
  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how i fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Oh  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, Confusing  
  
This lack of self-control i fear is never ending  
  
Controling  
  
I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence i'm convinced that's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how i fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting, Reacting  
  
Against my will, i stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting  
  
How i can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidance, i'm convinced that's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how i fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how i fall  
  
Confusing  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
(This lack of self control i fear is never ending, controling)  
  
CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!  
  
  
  
The song ended and Cloud caught his breath.  
  
The crowd cheered wildy and Cloud took a bow. "Thank you." He said, before walking offstage, back to his table.  
  
Shasta came back onstage and put a mic to her lips "Thank you, Cloud, for that electrofying performance! Now, let's bring out our next contestent! From North Corel, leader of AVALANCHE and all around cool dude....BARRET WALACE!!"she yelled.  
  
The crowd cheered wildly.  
  
"Oh, ^&$£...."Barret said to himself, rubbing the back of his head nervously...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED **************** A/N: Okay! That's chapter 3 done! What song will Barret sing in the next chapter?  
  
Here are the choices:  
  
Ozzy Osborne-Dreamer (just listen to the lyrics!)  
  
Chef- Chocalate Salty Balls  
  
Barry White-Can't Get Enough Of Your Love (Babe)  
  
Jimi Hendrix-Foxey Lady  
  
The Temptations-My Girl (dedicated to Marlene ^-^)  
  
Okay, cast your votes now and i'll see you in the next chapter!! BYEEE!! *prances off to the land of sugar*  
  
************************************************** ~30th October, 2002~ 


	4. Barret

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7..there, i said it! Ya happy now?!  
  
A/N: Wheeeee! 20 reviews?! YAAAAY!! *prances around, showering herself in confetti* THANK YOU!! *huggles all the reviewers* Now, here for your own enjoyment, here's Chapter 3 of ' Kareoke Night At The Golden Saucer!!!" **************************************************************************** ****** Barret rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he got up onstage. "Oh "£$%..."he chanted over and over again.  
  
The crowd cheered madly."Barret! Barret! Barret!" they all chanted.  
  
Barret felt his knees buckle.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for Barret Walace!"yelled Shasta, handing Barret the mic before sitting down next to Sephiroth and waiting eagerly for Barret to begin singing.  
  
Barret took a deep breath. The audiance died down to a few hushed whispers and the music began to play..... Barret raised the mic to his lips.  
  
  
  
Two tablespoons of cinnamin  
  
A two or three eggwhites  
  
A half a stick o' buuuuutter  
  
Mmmmm, meelted  
  
Stick it all in a bowl, baybeh  
  
Stir it with a wooden spoon  
  
Mix in a cup of floour  
  
You're bein' mighty silly........  
  
SAY EVERYBODY!  
  
COME SEE MAH BALLS!  
  
They're big an' salty and round!  
  
If ya ever need a fix  
  
Pick me up, just stick mah balls in your mouth  
  
Oooh  
  
Suck on my chocalate saltly balls  
  
Stick 'em in your mouth and suck 'em  
  
Suck on my chocatalate salty balls  
  
Packed full of vitamins  
  
And good for you! Suck on mah BALLS!  
  
A quarter cup of unsweetened chocalate  
  
A halfa cup o' braaaandy  
  
Throw in a bag or two of sugur  
  
And just a pinch of vanilla  
  
Grease up the cookie sheet  
  
Preheat the oven to 3-50  
  
Give 'em some heeeat  
  
Say everybody, have you seen my balls?  
  
They're big an' salty and brown!  
  
If ya ever need a fix, pick me up  
  
Just stick my balls in your mouth!  
  
Ooh!  
  
Suck on my chocaslte salty balls!  
  
Put 'em in your mouth an' suck 'em!  
  
Suck on my chocalate salty balls  
  
They're packed full of goodness  
  
High in fibre!  
  
So suck on my balls!  
  
*sniff sniff*  
  
Hey, waitaminute....what's that smell?  
  
Smells like somethin's burnin'  
  
Don't look at me, babe!  
  
I never let my balls catch on fire..  
  
Aww, man baby!  
  
Baby...  
  
YOU JUST BURNED MY BALLS!!!  
  
My balls are on fire!  
  
Aww man baby!  
  
My balls are burning!  
  
Oh my goodness!  
  
Gimme some water!  
  
Put some water on 'em!  
  
Come on blow on 'em!  
  
DO SOMETHIN'!!!  
  
Ooh!  
  
Suck on mah chocalate salty balls!  
  
Put 'em in your mouth an' suck 'em  
  
Suck on my chocalate salty balls  
  
They're pacted full of vitims, high in fibre!  
  
Oh!  
  
Suck on my balls, baby!  
  
Suck on balls, baby!  
  
Suck on my  
  
red hotb  
  
Come on, Baby!  
  
Whoo!  
  
Suck on mah balls!  
  
  
  
The audiance broke into laughter and applause, making Barret's ears turn pink. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"Barret said, before haistily making his way back to his table.  
  
"Thank you! Ladies and gentle man! That was Barret Wallace with 'Chocalte Salty Balls"! Next up, we have...*looks at cue card*..Red XII!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. ******************** A/N: Okies! We've made it this far! Cast your votes for Red XII! Here are your choices:  
  
Baha Men- Who Let The Dogs Out?  
  
Elvis Presley~A'int Nuthin' But A Hound Dawg  
  
Ozzy Osborne (*bows to the Prince Of Darkness*) ~Bark At The Moon  
  
  
  
CAST YOUR VOTES NOW!!! ************************************************************ ~2nd November. 2002~ ********************************************************** 


	5. Red XIII

****

~*Kareoke Night At The Golden Saucer-Round 5~*

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

A/N: Weeell, I finally got off my lazy ass and updated this fic o' mine…all these people kept requestin' 'Who Let The Dogs Out' for Red XIII, and who am I to denie what the reviewers want? Still, I think the song sucks worse than a 80 year old prostitute, but if it's what you want, then you can have it…

****

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

The crowd cheered wildly as the flame-tailed wolf walked up the steps of the stage. "Oh. My precious speciemen!" choked Hojo, only to awarded by a swift Bitch-Slap from Elena. "Shut up! He's gonna sing an' I don't want you ruinin' it with your blabberin'!"she hissed.

Hojo sulked and ran a finger around the tablecloth. "Meanie…"

Shasta patted Red on the head and struck a pose." Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome Red XIII, who has kindly agreed to participate in our kareoke contest!"

Red grinned as the crowd cheered madly.

"What song are ya gonna sing for us, Red?"said Shasta, setting the mic stand so that it was level to Red's height. (remember, Red's on all fours..)

"Wait an' see!"Red said.

Shasta chuckled."Okie dokie! Ladies and Gentlemen! Red XIII! Take it away, Red!"she yelled.

The cheering died down a little as the music began to play..

Red began to sing….

Intro:  
Who let the dogs out   
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
  
Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
  
Verse:  
When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}

  
And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo}

  
I tell the fellas "…start the name callin'…" {Yippie Yi Yo}

  
And the girls report to the call

  
The poor dog show down

  
  
Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} 

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} 

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
  
Rap 1:  
I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast

  
She really want to skip town

  
Get back off me, beast off me

  
Get back you flea infested monger

  
  
Instrumental Chorus:  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
{woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
  
Verse:  
I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}

  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}

  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
  
  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}

  
Her bone runs out now

  
  
Chorus:  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} 

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} 

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}  
  
  
  
  
  
Chant:  
Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
  
Rap # 2:  
  
Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on

  
I gotta get my girl I got my mind on

  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye

  
What could you be friend

  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?

  
Me and My white short shorts 

  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do

  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful

  
'Cause I'm the man of the land

  
When they see me they do…ah-ooooo(howl)  
  
Chorus (5 X's ):  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} 

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} 

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

  
Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

The song ended and the crowd exploded in cheers. Barret was passed out on the floor after laughing too hard and being starved of oxgen. Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris, Tiffa, Cid, Vincent and especially Marlene cheered the loudest. 

Red took a bow and walked offstage, grinning a wolfish grin from ear to ear.

Shasta came back onstage, now dressed in a lavender hippy dress complete with flared sleeves and knee high white boots.

"Thank you, Red! That was Red XIII with The Baha Men's smash hit single, 'Who Let The Dogs Out?'!!"she yelled into the mic.

The crowd applauded.

"Next up, we have Professor Hojo!"yelled Shasta.

Silence. Crickets chirp. A tumbleweed blows by….

****

To be continued

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

A/N: HAPPY NOW?! *calms down* Sorry, but I just don't like this song…..meh…okies, now, Hojo is up next.

The suggestions for Hojo are:

****

Dr.Evil-Hard Knock Life

KoRn-Freak On A Leash

Puddle Of Mudd-She Hates Me

Ideally, I'd like suggestions for a song suited to a maniac, so review and help meh out, okies?

Thankies!

*does a peace sign and prances off*

****

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J 

: ¨)   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ ¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·*'·-» *~Shasta~*

The Original Voodoo Child

Shasta's Quote Of The Day: "Sorry I'm late for church, but I was busy worshipping Satan."

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J   



	6. Messege To The Readers Of This Fic

Yo, this be a messege to all fans and readers of this fic. 

I've lost my drive to continue with this ficlet. I feel as if it is moving in no direction, so I am going to stop writing it for now. I might come back to it in the future if I am ever spurned to do so, but for now, I'm just gonna quit.

My reason?

Well, I'm focusing on a project with me and KrayZM called **'A Deathly Silence'**. It is a fic of sheer brilliance and can be found on our **Shasta And Kay** account. I'm really sorry to anyone who had high expectations of this fic, but I've just lost the will to carry on with it.

I guess one factor of my quitting is the fact that my good friend Brad/Quatrewinner04 is currently lying in hospital, in a state of critically comatose.

There is a strong possibilty he could die and I am extremely distraught.

My sincere appoligies to the readers of this fic and my deepest sympathys to Brad's family.

~*Shasta*~


End file.
